


You're Ethereal, and You're Divine

by AmryMLeighton



Series: Valentine's Day One-Shots for FookinDetails [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Logan loves Rorke, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned trauma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rorke adores Logan, Rorke loves Logan, Rorke saved Logan, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Softness, Some Plot, Valentine's day baby, but it's really only referenced, but not really, caring Rorke, lol, needed some Rorke x Logan in my life, no, rape isn't mentioned but it is hinted at, sad face, soft, soft Rorke, there is Keegan x Logan, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Shameless Rorke x Logan smut with some fluff and mentioned angst because I needed more of these two in my life. (Also so did the wonderful FookinDetails.)
Relationships: Gabriel Rorke/Logan Walker, Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: Valentine's Day One-Shots for FookinDetails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	You're Ethereal, and You're Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts).



> For my wonderful partner in crime, and excellent Beta reader FookinDetails.  
> Enjoy the fluff, smut, and angst. :D 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!!!

* * *

Logan holds the knife tightly as he spreads butter along the soft corn bread. He sets this half with the other dozen or so halves, moving on to finish the last few.

The scent of velvet creeps from the stove, reaching Logan's nostrils as he lets out a content sigh.

" _You love to bake, don't you?"_ Keegan had asked him once as he handed a bag of chocolate chips to the younger man.

" _It was always special, baking with my mother. When she passed, it became therapeutic."_ Logan answered, smiling softly to himself.

" _I like that."_ Keegan had brushed his nose against Logan's cheek then, taking in the younger man's warm scent.

Logan smiles at the memory, brushing his finger tips against the spot Keegan had brushed his nose against.

The memory of Keegan's touch lays faint in the back of his mind. He sighs tiredly as he tries to remember what Keegan's lips taste like.

"Two fucking years." He mutters, setting the last of the corn bread on a plate. He moves to his muffins, quickly mixing the fresh blueberries inside, pouring them into his cupcake pans before placing them in his second oven.

"Fifteen minutes, that's all." He breathes, cleaning up his mess. He moves the bread to an old mahogany table Rorke helped him carry here. It had multiple dings and cuts along the wood, and one of the corners was chipped, but Logan still found it beautiful. Reminded him of the table his mother used to bake on.

He moves quickly as he cleans up around his little apartment type place, relatively large with his own kitchen, livingroom, workout area, bedroom and ensuite. It sat towards the middle edge of this particular safe house, with a small balcony connecting the livingroom and bedroom.

Rorke had said it wouldn't be safe. The Ghosts could sneak in if they ever found the place. Logan had snorted in his face, laughing softly. " _Stay in the place next door, then, if it makes you feel better. These two have a connecting door."_

Rorke had given him a look, as if Logan wanting to be anywhere near him was strange.

" _You don't mind?"_ Rorke had asked, arms crossed as he looked down at Logan.

" _Why would I mind? You saved me from these assholes, Gabriel. Why would I_ not _want to be near yo_ u?"

Logan pulls out another cake pan, grabbing two boxes of orange cake. He works quickly, pulling the red velvet out so he can bake the orange.

He places the red velvet on the bar to cool, sighing as he sets another timer.

He moves from the kitchen, deciding to clean up the bottles of alcohol laying on and around his coffee table. When he's finished getting rid of the evidence, he quickly picks up the livingroom and kitchen, leaving his bedroom and bathroom alone for now.

He pulls the muffins from the oven, setting them with the first cake to cool. He adjusts the timer on the orange cake before finally taking a break and sitting down on his couch.

Silence follows shortly after he sits, the room deafeningly quiet, save for the ticking of the timer. Logan rubs his hands over each other, eyes staring dully at the wall.

" _Is this okay?_ " Keegan asked, the memory of one of his large hands pressing tightly into his thigh tickling the back of his mind.

" _Y..yeah."_ He breathed, his hands planted firmly against Keegan's chest.

" _Let me know if anything hurts."_ His gentle tone brought a small smile to his lips.

" _Okay._ "

Logan stands when the timer goes off, pulling the orange cake out to let it cool. He grabs his bowl of vanilla icing, spreading it out over the red velvet cake as his mind pulls once beautiful memories from the deepest corners of his thoughts. His heart aches as he remembers Keegan's warm smile, something he only ever did for Logan.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rorke's rough voice calls from their connecting door, his arms crossed as he leans against the door frame.

A small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips as he stares at the man before him. "No." He says softly, holding out a muffin with a thin layer of sugar on top. "Muffin?"

Rorke pushes off the frame, stalking over slowly, taking the muffin from the younger male as he watches his leader expectantly. He sighs when he bites into it, offering Logan a warm smile. "These are wonderful." He grabs another one for when he's done.

Logan grins, biting into a chocolate chip one. "Thank you." He eyes Rorke curiously as he eats, his eyes focusing on the man's bulging muscles, his veins practically popping from his arms.

"You goin' to stare all day?" Rorke's voice pulls Logan from his thoughts, his cheeks covered in a soft pink tint.

"Maybe. If I'm allowed to." Logan breathes, reaching his hand out only to pull it back.

"You can touch me, Logan. I won't hurt you." His voice calls softly, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

Logan nods, moving from his side of the bar to Rorke's. He flattens his hand against Rorke's shoulder, dragging it down along his bare arm. "You really like this shirt."

Rorke nods, facing Logan as he continues to touch him. "Makes it easier to move my arms around. No restricting cloth to keep me from breaking someone's nose."

Logan chuckles. "Nah, I think it's because you like how you look. That, and you want everyone to know how _big_ you are."

A smirk pulls at his lips. "May be." He brushes his hands against his pants, allowing Logan's hands to roam his chest.

"Take it off." He demands, fingers already tugging at the hem.

"Hold on, damn, kid." Rorke removes his shirt, tossing it aside, allowing Logan's hands to wander along his chest and stomach.

"You are beautifully sculpted." Logan whispers, his cool breath fanning over Rorke's warm skin.

"Am I?" He asks, resting his hands atop Logan's when they settle against his ribs.

"Yes." He leans forward, pressing a slow kiss to his nipple.

"If you say so," Rorke chuckles lightly, his left hand traveling up to tangle in Logan's much longer locks. "I think you're prettier."

A wide smile splits his face, his cheeks tinting pink. He looks up at Rorke, leaning up to barely brush his lips against Rorke's.

"Tease." Rorke breathes, inhaling Logan's earthy scent. His hands grip Logan's waist, and he pulls the younger man flush against him, running his tongue across his lower lip.

"Hmm." Logan moans, grabbing Rorke's face to brush noses. "Kiss me."

Rorke leans forward, pressing his rough lips against Logan's less chapped ones, smiling when Logan trembles. He pushes forward, chuckling when Logan's ass bumps against the bar. Moving swiftly, he grabs Logan by his thighs, lifting the man onto the bar. "You taste good." He sighs, burying his nose in Logan's neck to continue kissing him.

Logan wraps his arms around Rorke's shoulders as he squeezes his thighs around Rorke's much larger hips. "Yeah?" He asks, biting his hand as Rorke's bulge rubs against him. "I..I...we can't." He pants, one hand gripping the back of Rorke's head as he braces himself with the other.

"We can." Rorke's voice rumbles against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Come here." He pulls Logan flush against him once more, squeezing his hands reassuringly against Logan's thighs.

Logan let's his Commander kiss and touch him, reveling in the euphoria of feeling loved, even if it is by such a dangerous man.

"I'm not in the mood." He says suddenly, panic filling the cavities in his chest as Rorke's bulge presses against his.

"Damn it, Logan." He grunts, sighing heavily as he pulls back, rubbing his hands over his face as he falls back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, I am, really, I just-" he sighs softly "you know how I get soemtimes." He whispers the last part, eyes downcast as guilt floods his system.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He says, sighing heavily, leaning back as he watches Logan. "Tell you what, how about you let me help you decorate the cakes, we can do it together."

Logan looks up, smiling softly. "Okay." He hops off the counter, moving the orange cake to the center of the bar. "You do that half, I'll do this half." Working together, they swiftly ice the cake with the remaining icing. Rorke goes behind Logan's knife to create soft little patterns in the frosting.

"That's a nice touch, thank you." Logan says, smiling warmly at him.

Rorke smiles, warm and inviting. "You're welcome." He leans forward, waiting for Logan's permission.

"I said I didn't want to have sex, not that you couldn't kiss me." He rolls his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him.

"I just want to make you comfortable." Rorke breathes, watching Logan as he dips some more muffins in sugar. "Why are you baking so much, anyway?"

Logan looks up at him, then at the dozen or so pans of baked goods. "I'm...not sure. I felt, bad. When I feel bad, I usually cook." He sets another muffin on a tray, stacking them to create a pyramid.

"I see." He takes a seat on a bar stool, eyeing all the food. "Who's goin' to eat it all?"

Logan laughs at himself. "No idea, I can't eat it all. Maybe we can just leave them downstairs, let those cocksucking bastards eat it all."

"Logan-"

"Don't excuse their behavior Rorke, don't excuse anything they did, do you hear me?" He snarls, fists clenched tightly as he glares at Rorke.

"I'm sorry." He sighs softly, reaching forward to press his hand against Logan's. "I should've known better, and I'm sorry." He lets out a heavier sigh. "I really am sorry, Logan."

He crosses his arms, face scrunched up in a frown as he stares at the counter.

"Logan, look at me. Please?"

He raises his gaze, dull blue eyes flicking between his brown ones. "What?"

Rorke let's out a loud sigh, leaning forward on his elbows to look at Logan closer. "Logan-" He says deeply, reaching his hand forward to stroke Logan's arm with his knuckles. "let me hold you."

Logan looks down at Rorke's hand, then up at him. "Okay." He breathes, moving to the older man. He sits on the stool beside him, hesitating for a moment before falling into his open arms. His eyes fall shut as Rorke's hand strokes through his hair, his curls hooking on Rorke's knuckles. They sit there for a while, Logan simply finding peace in Rorke's gentle strokes.

"Can we...can we cuddle?" Logan's voice is quiet, tone tentative as he waits for a response.

"On the bed?"

Logan nods against Rorke's chest.

"Alright." He pushes Logan away for a moment, pulling him back into his arms before leading him to the bedroom. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He looks down at Logan, hand squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes, I'm sure." He meets Rorke's concerned gaze, smiling softly when Rorke squints. Slipping from Rorke's arms, he pulls off his shirt, setting it on his nightstand before removing his shoes and pants.

"I thought we were just cuddling?" Rorke teases, kicking off his boots before falling on the bed.

Spots of red dot Logan's shoulders and neck as he sets his pants with his shirt. "I like to cuddle, naked."

Rorke hums, biting on his thumb as he watches Logan strip.

"Take off your pants, I don't want that uncomfortable fabric against me." He demands, quickly slipping under his covers before Rorke can look at him.

"Logan, I've seen you naked before, remember?" He slips off his own pants, taking his underwear with it.

Logan smirks slightly, chuckling into Rorke's shoulder after he slips under the covers. "Yeah, I know. I'm allowed to be nervous though, aren't I?" He grins up at Rorke as he presses against his side, the inside of his thigh brushing against Rorke's soft member.

"Fuck, son." Rorke breathes, groaning into his hair. "Don't tease me."

Logan laughs quietly, resting his head over Rorke's heart, smiling at the soothingly repetitive sound. "Sorry."

"No, you're not."

Logan smiles, pressing his face into Rorke's strong body. "Thank you." He whispers, placing a slow kiss to his neck.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Rorke's lips as Logan buries himself as close as he can in Rorke's side.

"Go on and sleep, kid. I'll be here when you wake up."

Logan meets Rorke's gentle eyes. "Okay." He says, snuggling against him.

Within minutes the younger man is fast asleep, snoring softly as his hands grip Rorke tightly. He runs his hand through Logan's hair, eyes watching his longer locks curl around his fingers, as if trying to hold on, never wanting to let go.

He grimaces, mind flashing back to worse times, back before Logan broke.

He looks up at the clock on the wall, watching as the hands tick slowly around, sighing heavily when Logan pulls him closer.

" _Were you able to break him, Commander?"_ His leaders deep tone had burned through his ears.

" _Yes, sir. He's...given in._ " Rorke answered, arms crossed as he stared ahead.

" _Good. Good. What pushed him over the edge?_ "

A grimace had come over his face, his eyes darkening in anger. " _I saved him from the pain. Not the Ghosts, not you, me. I did that. Now he doesn't want to be anywhere away from me._ "

" _I'm sorry about what happened, Rorke. I know our goal was to break him, but I didn't think they'd-"_

 _"How could you not know what they were doing to him? Tell me, sir! What the fuck did you think those assholes would do?"_ He said lowly, glaring at his leader heatedly.

" _Remember your place, Gabriel."_

He looks down at Logans lean frame, the younger male snoring peacefully in Rorke's arms.

" _Please?_ " He had asked close to a month ago.

Rorke had looked up, eyeing him curiously. " _Please..what?"_ He asked, brows furrowing when Logan looked at him annoyed.

" _You know what!"_

_"I honestly don't, Logan."_

He had sighed, crossing his arms to glare at his leader. " _You're an ass."_ He snapped, resting his arm on his bent knee as he sways it side to side.

" _Tell me, Logan_." He'd moved closer, sitting beside Logan now instead of across from.

" _Make me forget_." He'd whispered softly, eyes sunken and dull, his leg now still.

" _How can I do that?_ " He asked, knowing the answer. Knowing already what Logan wanted, _needed,_ so badly.

He looked up at Rorke, reaching his hand over to take his much larger hand, only go place it against himself, sighing at the weight of it against him. " _Fuck me._ "

Rorke shakes himself from his thoughts, pulling Logan closer as the memory plays out in his mind.

" _Stop..stop wait!"_ Logan had pleaded, eyes wide in panic.

" _Logan?"_ He'd asked, pulling away.

Logan pulled a blanket over himself, face red, his entire body trembling as he scurried from Rorke. " _I'm..fine. I just need... space_." He'd breathed, panting heavily as he wiped his face.

Rorke sighed, falling back against his bed, waiting patiently.

" _I'm sorry._ "

" _Don't apologize, Logan. It's okay."_ Rorke looked up at him, smiling warmly. " _It's okay."_

"You're squeezing my ribs." Logan whines, pushing lightly at Rorke's side.

"Am I?" He lets Logan go, allowing him to put some space between them.

"I wasn't out very long, was I?" He asks, looking to the clock.

"Thirty minutes." Rorke breathes, rubbing his face.

Logan sits up, stretching once before standing. Rorke watches his hips sway to his dresser, his eyes trailing down Logan's spine as he does whatever.

"My ass is on fire." He teases, looking back with a soft smile on his face.

Rorke grins back at him. He moved to his side, propping himself on his elbow. "I'm enjoying the show, is all." He chuckles, a devious smirk on his handsome face.

"Hmm?" Logan turns, leaning on his dresser to offer Rorke a better view. "Is this better, Gabriel?"

Rorke groans lowly. "Don't tease me." He growls, a wolfish hunger in his brown eyes.

Logan smirks devilishly. "I'm not teasing, Gabriel. I belong to you." He moves to the bed, crawling over the sheets to pause by Rorke's lips. "I'm yours." He breathes, running his tongue over his lip before taking it between his teeth. "Make me forget." He whispers, lips brushing ever so lightly against Rorke's.

Rorke pulls Logan on top of him, wrapping his strong arms around the younger male. "Tell me what you need." Rorke asks, wanting to hear Logan say it again.

Logan rolls his eyes, pressing a hungry kiss to Rorke's lips. "I want you to fuck me." He breathes against his ear, hands on either side of Rorke's face as he rolls his hips down.

"Shit, son." Rorke flips Logan onto his back, settling between his lean thighs as the younger male grins up at him. "You drive me wild." He groans, burying his face in Logan's neck, brushing his lips up along his jaw, where faint stubble is growing in.

"I do?" He asks innocently, fully knowing what he does to his leader.

"You're a little shit." He groans, rolling his own hips against Logan's.

He gasps, his hands reaching up to grip Rorke's biceps tightly. "F..fuck!" Logan moans, legs trembling slightly. "I missed this." He sighs, rubbing his face against Rorke's cheek, cupping his face in his hands. "I missed you." He breathes, pressing a chaste kiss to Rorke's nose.

"Fuck, kid." Rorke snorts, burying his face in Logan's neck once more. "Sometimes, you're just too damn soft."

Logan smiles up at him, wiggling his hips suggestively. "I can be hard sometimes, too." His face flushes as they rub against each other, smiling softly when Rorke strokes his cheek.

"You're evil." Rorke teases, reaching a hand between them to stroke Logan once. "Turn over." He pushes himself up, allowing Logan to flip onto his stomach. He pulls back, enjoying the view Logan displays for him. "On your knees." He demands lowly, earning an excited noise from Logan, who complies. "Good boy." He whispers against Logan's ears, turning them crimson.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asks, looking back at him.

"I'm gonna shove my fist up your ass, what do you want me to say?"

Logan snorts, covering his mouth as a laugh shakes his ribs. "You didn't have to be so forward about it!" He laughs, supporting himself with his arms as he continues laugh.

Rorke cherishes the sound, the gleeful noise sending warmth throughout his entire body. "Logan." He says, brushing his large fingers through Logan's soft locks.

"Yes, sir?"

"Fuck you." He groans, leaning over him.

"That's the plan." He chuckles, reaching back to grip Rorke's hip. "Now, get to it." He demands, soft tone now replaced with a more serious one as he wiggles his hips impatiently.

Rorke groans at the sight, one of his hands squeezing Logan's ass, massaging it in his hand. Leaning away for a moment, returning with his bottle of lube. "You sure you want me to _fuck_ you."

Logan looks back at him, apprehension crossing his face. "I-" he looks to Rorke expectantly, waiting.

"I can't decide for you, Logan. This is your decision."

Logan sighs, looking down as he purses his lips. "No, I don't want you to _fuck_ me. I-" he rolls onto his back, positioning himself under Rorke properly. "Take me?" He says, reaching forward to brush his fingers along Rorke's muscular stomach and down to his wide hips.

Rorke nods, reaching between them with lube soaked fingers. He presses one in slowly, grinning proudly at the look Logan gives him. His eyes flutter shut, legs spreading further when Rorke adds a second finger before the first is fully in.

"Fuck...I love your fucking fingers." He moans, reaching a hand down to grab his wrist. "Add more." He pants, pumping Rorke's two fingers in and out.

"Hold the fuck on." He pulls his fingers out, adding more lube to them before pushing back in. "Allow yourself to adjust before you demand more."

Logan grins up at him lazily. "Rorke, I'm clearly okay with a little bit of pain." He lightly squeezes his thighs against Rorke's hips, reaching his hand up to grip Rorke's wrist, his hand right beside his head. "Be a little rough, I don't mind." With his other hand, he reaches between them, pushing Rorke's fingers in and out once more. "It's okay." He says, titling his head up at the man.

Rorke nods, adding a third finger, watching Logan's face for any signs of discomfort. He simply grins, laying his head back as Rorke works him open, spreading his fingers as he pulls out, keeping them spread when he pushes in.

"Like that." Logan breathes, pressing his lips together tightly when Rorke adds a fourth finger.

"You certain you're alright?" He asks, deep voice rumbling lowly.

Logan nods, wiggling his hips suggestively. "There's a little sting, but, I'm okay. I like the pain." He says again, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He reaches his hand up, brushing his fingers along Rorke's cheekbone and jaw. "How are you so handsome?" He whispers, dragging his thumb along Rorke's lower lip.

Rorke looks away for a moment, returning his gaze to Logan's soft hazel eyes. "Damn you." He breathes, leaning forward to kiss Logan passionately.

He hums into the kiss, wrapping his other arm around Rorke's neck, keeping the one on his face there, stroking Rorke's cheek with his thumb.

A soft hiss escapes his lips when Rorke pulls his fingers out, leaving Logan feeling empty. "Hold on." Rorke breathes against his ear, reaching over to grab the bottle before using it on himself.

Logan watches Rorke's eyes as he strokes himself, both men mesmerized by the other.

"You ready?" He asks quietly.

Logan nods. "Yeah, just....go slow. Please?"

He nods, lining himself before slowly pushing in to Logan.

His hand squeezes Rorke's neck tightly, while his other grasps desperately at his face, his jaw clenched shut.

"Shit, Logan I'm sorry." He tries to meet Logan's eyes.

"Fuck....." He groans, throwing his head back against the pillows. "fuck..."  
He pants, titling his head to the side. "Go on, it's alright." Logan whispers, thighs pressed tightly against Rorke's hips.

"Is it?" He asks, moving his hand to caress Logan's face.

He smiles. "Yeah...I just...forget how you feel, sometimes." He pants, moving his hand to run it down Rorke's torso.

Rorke hums lowly, keeping himself still to allow Logan to adjust. "Let me know." He breathes, brushing his nose against Logan's ear.

They stay like that for a bit, Rorke listening to Logan's breathing, and Logan listening to the soft thumping of Rorke's heart beat.

"Okay." Rorke pushes himself up enough to look Logan in the eyes.

"You sure?" His tone is gentle, one not often heard by anyone except Logan.

Logan smiles softly, staring up at Rorke adoringly. "Yes, I'm sure." He whispers, brushing his fingertips along his nose and cheek. "I'm ready."

Rorke moves carefully, being aware of his movements and Logan's breathing. He has to close his eyes, the warm feeling of Logan wrapped around him almost too much, the sensation of being inside of him again after so long leaving him breathless.

Logan moves his hands to Rorke's arm, squeezing tightly as dozens of emotions flash through his mind and flit across his face. "Don't ever stop loving me." Logan cries out, his hands moving to grip Rorke's back on a particularly strong thrust. "Don't ever stop." He whispers, pulling Rorke down into a kiss.

"I won't." He says against Logan's lips, pecking him as he continues thrusting into his boy.

"Good." Logan chuckles, whining loudly a second later, digging his nails into Rorke's flesh. "Oh.....Gabriel!" Logan moans, thighs squeezing tightly against Rorke's hips. "Oh God!" Logan cries, dragging his nails down Rorke's back as he thrusts into him, shaking the bed and headboard. "Fuck!" He pants, sweat soaked hair plastered to his reddened face.

"Fuck, kid." He breathes, kissing Logan's neck, leaving marks up along his jaw. "You're ethereal when I'm inside you." He moans, kissing Logan roughly.

He moans into the kiss, gripping the back of Rorke's head. "And you're divine." Logan grins, pressing his nose into Rorke's shoulder, whining softly as he nears his release. "Don't ever stop."

Rorke nods, grunting through his thrusts, gripping the bars on the head board tightly with his left hand as he supports himself with his right.

Logan's moans get slightly higher in pitch as he nears his release, throwing his head back, tossing it side to side as Rorke fucks him. "Gabriel...fuck.... Gabriel!" Logan cries out, coating his stomach and chest in cum.

Rorke admires his blissed out face as he cums, jaw slack, eyes closed and head thrown back. "Fuck." Rorke grunts, thrusting a few more times before releasing inside of Logan, his name rolling repeatedly off his tongue.

"Fuck..." Logan pants, pulling Rorke into a hug as he fucks through his release.

"Logan...." He moans, thrusting one last time into Logan before freezing, all muscles clenched tight.

Logan's hand strokes Rorke's head and neck absentmindedly as both men come down from their highs, Logan's thighs shaking softly on either side of Rorke's hips.

"Are you okay?" He asks, pressing kisses to Logan's neck and shoulders.

"Y-yeah." He breathes, looking into Rorke's dark brown eyes. "You?" He brushes his thumb down Rorke's nose and along his chin.

"I love it when you call me by my name." He replies, pressing a chaste kiss to Logan's nose.

He grins. "I like saying it." He pulls Rorke down and to his side, curling against him, both men settling into the others arms.

"Thank you." Logan says after a moment, tracing circles on Rorke's chest.

"For what?" He asks teasingly, smirking when Logan huffs.

"Fuck you." Logan chuckles, leaning up to brush his lips against Rorke's.

"You wish." He breathes, lightly biting Logan's nose, dragging his teeth down.

"No, I like being fucked." He admits, snuggling into Rorke's arms. "Only by you." He corrects, looking up at him with such softness in his eyes, Rorke almost forgets who he is, what he's done, what he's been through. He appears almost innocent, ignorant of the world they live in.

"I love you." He says suddenly, surprising the both of them.

"You do?" Logan asks, pushing himself up slightly to look at him. He meets Logan's gaze, waiting for the panic in Logan's eyes to turn to violence.

Finally, Logan smiles. "I love you too." He says, pressing back into Rorke's side.

He waits until Logan's asleep, looking down at the younger man in his arms. "You're gonna to be the death of me." He whispers, stroking his thumb against Logan's jaw, feeling the stubble starting to grow. He smiles sadly at the man he'd grown so fond of. "If only you weren't lying."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving kudos and comments! I love hearing from you guys!!!  
> Also, should I make a ko-fi? I've been going through a lot recently, and I've noticed other writers doing this. Just curious what you guys think? 
> 
> Yes I know they didn't really eat the sweets Logan made shush............. It's okay........... Maybe I'll write a part two...........


End file.
